The present invention relates to apparatus for simultaneously transferring a plurality of elongated, article containing bags from one location to another.
Apparatus according to the present invention can be utilized, for example, in the canning industry. Generally, cylindrical stacks of disk-like can lids are enclosed in elongated paper bags when the lids are shipped from the can manufacturer to the canning plant. A plurality of such bags, each containing one stack of can lids, may be shipped in a single box. The bags within each box may be arranged in superposed layers, with the bags of each layer being disposed parallel to one another and in contact with one another. For example, each box may contain ten bags disposed in two layers of five bags each. Before the lids can be utilized in the canning plant, the bags must be removed from the boxes and transported to a processing station where the can lids are removed from the bags.
Prior to the present invention, removal of such bags from the boxes has generally been performed manually and has required an inordinate amount of labor. Although various mechanical article transporting devices have been developed prior to the present invention for removing pluralities of cans, bottles or similar rigid, regular articles from boxes, such devices have generally not been suitable for removing bags of can lids from boxes. The bags are not rigid and consequently may assume somewhat irregular shapes. Because the bags are arranged side-by-side, parallel to one another and in contact with one another, it is quite difficult to place any hook or other article engaging member between adjacent bags. As the bags are ordinarily made of paper, there is a risk of rupturing the bags or of damaging the can lids during transfer of the bags. Accordingly, construction of a satisfactory bag transfer apparatus has presented a formidable problem heretofore.